


Monster Among Man

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: CASHTON5EVA [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (or at least with my writing style this is a slow burn), (to a degree), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-binary Cashton, Secrets, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: "I’ll let you know that I hate my best friend,” Calum sounds very upset that Ashton walked in on him setting the decorations up.OR,I gotta stop writing rejected screenplays of romcoms.





	Monster Among Man

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I titled this Monster Among Men is because towards the climax of the plotish things, Calum tells Ashton 'I've become the monster I feared', that is all. x

Ashton hates switching schools, but their mum is an ambassador, so there’s that. They almost got hit in the balls (their babies!) for trying to wake their younger sister up, and their younger brother compromises an hour of gaming privilege from them.

Currently stood outside a newly-built _private_ secondary school, they are lost. They hate the stupid uniform they have to wear. (It’s _not_ due to the fact that they struggled with the tie for ten solid minutes) Pocketing their hands, they decide to take a detour and—

“Ow!” he rubs at the spot on his forehead he bumped his head into someone’s nose. “Look, I don’t wanna be rude but—”

All the words die when their eyes fall onto innocent doe-brown ones. It’s like the time stopped. They can’t remember the last time they did anything apart from _staring into this stranger’s pretty brown eyes._

“I’m sorry!” the student with angelic brown eyes and would-die-to-lick-those-fucking-arms, not to mention a shade between bronze and tan skin, squeals. “I was standing up, cause my mum just texted me and I—”

“I wasn’t looking at where I was headed,” Ashton cuts the other off. “You are…?”

“Your eyes remind me of the clouds at the point it switches from dusk to night…” Calum mumbles, as though Ashton wasn’t here. “Calum, he/they.”

“I’m Ashton, they/them pronouns, please,” they flash the other student their biggest—and warmest—smile.

“I—gotta go.”

 

Ashton is left in a whirl of confusion and longing when Calum leaves in a hurry.

 

///

 

“I’m Michael, and we’re gonna be good friends! Don’t give two shits ‘bout what pronouns you call me,” the pink-haired boy, Michael, takes a seat next to Ashton like it’s a normal thing to do as a blond approach them. “Oh, this is Luke, my boyfriend. He’s a little bratty—” Luke rolls his eyes. “—but he’s still all mine.”

“Do you guys talk to Calum?”

Both green and blue rush to find them.

“He’s bad news,” Michael shakes his head. “He was okay until last summer. No one knows what happened. He keeps making cloud metaphors.”

“Cloud metaphors?” Ashton isn’t too sure what the pink haired boy means.

“He’ll mention clouds if he deigns to speak to you.”

 

///

 

Ashton finds an _ash tree_ somewhere they can find comfort at for the minutes they have to wait on the school ground whilst their mum gets to them. Currently, it’s 15.30. They arch a brow when a human being approaches them.

“This is my spot,” Calum, eyes accusing and lips pouted in a petulant way, informs them.

“Well, we can share your spot,” Ashton laughs kind-heartedly.

Calum’s eyes flash with an emotion Ashton isn’t familiar with before he topples down next to them. Ashton wants to hug the uncertainty out of the attractive masculine-presenting student.

“Individual strands appearing as soft as clouds became intangible overnight…” Calum mumbles, and Ashton doesn’t catch the entire thing.

“Sorry?”

Ashton meant to turn around so they can listen to Calum better. They didn’t mean to turn around so they’re within a kiss apart. They see Calum’s cheeks burn a nice shade of red.

They’re sure theirs are too.

“I—”

A ring alerts them that Lauren texted them. They hurriedly mutter a _have a good day_ and dash off.

They didn’t get to hear a softly-spoken “clouds, their voice reminds me of the songs clouds would have sung in high heavens.”

 

///

 

Ashton is _late_.

By late, they mean they didn’t check the Henley they threw on under their uniform shirt because they _forgot to grab their glasses_. They remembered about those sight-aids when they realised they can’t see shit when the sunlight is pouring into their eyeballs.

They grabbed a rusty bike in need of changing the chains and full-speed pedalled to the school.

By all means, they’re _late_.

They park their green bike precariously to where the bike ramps are at, and runs into—

“Calum?” Ashton scrambles for their glasses, their hand coming in contact with Calum’s for a millisecond before the brown-eyed person hands them their glasses. “What are you doing here?”

“I go here?” Calum arches his eyebrows. “Also, I volunteered to look for you.”

 _Huh_.

“They finalised your schedule. You have Art on Thursdays now,” Calum, bless his soul, answers the giant question on Ashton’s face.

“Your fingers feel warm like tropical clouds,” Calum whispers, and Ashton is sure their face is a ginormous question mark.

 

///

 

Instead of going to the canteen, Ashton opts to go to the ash tree. Sure enough, Calum greets them with a scowl.

“What do you want now?” Calum sounds resigned.

“I wanna get to know you,” Ashton puts it simply. “Michael said you’re bad news; and I’m pretty sure Luke agrees.”

“That’s because they used to be my best friends who listen to me,” Calum guffaws. “They know what happened to me—why I refuse to get close to anyone anymore.”

“You’re talking to me,” Ashton’s a touchy talker. It felt natural for them to reach out a brush away a stray curl from the other’s watery eyes. “It’s a first step.”

Maybe Ashton imagined it, but Calum leant in, just a tad bit, before they’re both snatched back to reality.

“Just eat your lunch and go,” Calum seethes.

 

///

 

Ashton is at a _back to school Monday_ house party. They don’t know who invited them, but kids from school, regardless of their gender, are dancing with them. They’re certain the pendant they saw on the kid, whose hands are on their neck, indicates the kid’s non-binary. Their violet eyes are nothing like Calum’s doe-brown ones.

“I’m sorry,” they find himself mumbling as they make a hasty exit.

They go to the backyard and find some stoners. They get a few offering them hits, and they just accept those. After three, four joints, they find euphoria.

They giggle uncontrollably before an upset-looking pair of brown eyes reel them back to reality.

Then they pass out.

 

///

 

“Fuck!” Ashton growls when they come to. Maybe they shouldn’t have drunk their weight in cheap beers and ciders.

“Me too,” comes Calum’s unimpressed voice. “What were you thinking?”

“Um?”

Ashton didn’t realise at first, but they’re starkers. They paw more of the semi-opaque sheets to hide their dick. Calum is wearing what seems to be the most offensive pair of lace panties.

 _There goes my sanity_.

“Didn’t know you’d be stupid enough to go to the first party of the semester,” Calum shakes his head, nonchalantly sliding a pair of chinos on. _There goes my view…_ “That’s when they scope out the newbs and drug them.”

“You know this because…?”

Calum turns around with his hands on his hips.

“Storm clouds form easily when the makers are old enough to know _how_ to create chaos,” Calum throws them a pair of black briefs. “My Pa’s. Or the old ones anyways.”

 

Ashton manages to keep their dignity in tact as Calum drives both of them to their school. They don’t comment on the choice of music— _Death of a Bachelor_ —and mumbles a ‘thank you’ as they get out of Calum’s beat-down red Range Rover.

“Thought you died, fucker,” is Michael approach, followed by Luke’s “sorry, I’ve yet to teach him manners.”

“Calum took care of me,” Ashton mumbles, kinda confused why Michael and Luke have taken a liking of them.

“Calum what?” Michael narrows his eyes. “He hasn’t opened up to anyone since his—”

“Calum will explain to them, Mikey,” Luke elbows his boyfriend in the ribs. “It’s not our place to.”

 

That lunch time, Ashton storms to the ash tree place and ignores the startled gasp Calum lets out when they gather the other’s wrists in their hand. They have their thighs straddling the younger adolescent’s waist.

“Why are Michael and Luke surprised you took me in last night?” Ashton snarls at the frightened student. “Do you really hide yourself from everyone?”

“I don’t want to…” Calum writhes, and for a split second, Ashton sees the _real_ Calum.

 _The boy who’s afraid of losing everyone_ , Ashton realises.

“That’s why…” they let go of Calum, but stay atop the trembling body. “You lost someone during the summer…”

“I lost my sister,” Calum sobs soundlessly. “I lost the only person I felt like I could share _everything_ with.”

“What are you hiding, Cally?” the nickname just falls from Ashton’s lips as they lower themself—slowly.

“Mali used to call me that,” Calum breathes out before their lips mould together like one.

 

///

 

Ashton spent the entire 45-minute lunch break to kiss Calum, and they haven’t a complaint about it. They both decided to skip their next classes to go explore.

“When two storm clouds collide, they create a rainfall,” Calum hums as he drives them to a mystery location. “And what a beautiful sight that is.”

“Why did you choose _me_ to trust out of everyone else?” _Not Michael or Luke_?

“You wouldn’t judge me for the things I did in the past…” Calum inches one hand away from the steering wheel, and Ashton takes their chance to grab it. “I’ve done bad things in the past, Ash… things most people wouldn’t forgive me for… having Michael and Luke _lie_ in my stead… I feel horrid enough…”

“Cloud metaphors?”

“Clouds are pretty… like your eyes,” Calum giggles. “Clouds are vessels to different colours of light… your eyes show me pretty colours.”

Ashton wouldn’t be lying if they said their cheeks were the hottest damn thing in the universe.

 

Calum drives them for another half-hour before halting at a beach; Ashton isn’t a stranger to a beach, or skinny-dipping.

“Daylight skinny dipping?” Ashton lets out a short _heh_ sound. “Who’d have thought?”

“Everyone’s either working or being held at schools,” the other is already stripping his clothes. Remembering that they were already nude to Calum’s eyes before, Ashton follows the actions. “Tell me about yourself.”

“I’m Ashton, I’m eighteen… I’m a Cancer,” Ashton gulps, treading the water. “I have hots for a certain mixed-race looking guy who is _very_ fit.”

“I’m Calum, turning eighteen in January… air sign,” he winks at Ashton, succeeding in making the older blush. “I like clouds because they’re pretty.” He splashes some water at Ashton, who dodges by ducking underwater. “As for the mixed race, is it my last name that stands stark against my outer appearances?”

“You just have… facial structures, I guess? I have yet to see anyone people _might_ guess you as with side profile _that_ good,” Ashton giggles, treading closer until their chests are barely a hair’s breadth apart. “Besides, I’ve seen Kiwis coming to Straya for lots of things… I’m not stupid like Americans.”

“You sure aren’t stupid—and almost intangible like the clouds.”

When their lips collide, Ashton can feel how sunlight must be like, filtered through the fluffy, _fluffy_ clouds.

 

///

 

Ashton should be worried more about the sand in their ass than having their hair weaved with water weeds. They have Calum’s thick thighs around their waist as they kiss like they’ve got all the time in the world. Calum’s inquisitive hands thread in their wet hair, an odd sensation if anyone asks them. Their bare, and achingly _hard_ , cock rutting between Calum’s luscious asscheeks, they know they have to ask.

“Am I…?”

“No,” Calum doesn’t look ashamed. “We all do stupid things.”

“Am I one of those stupid things?” Ashton laughs nervously, busying their lips with attacking Calum’s neck with love-bites.

“There’s a—” Calum’s words die with a loud, drawn-out moan. “Cheat!”

“You were gonna say I’m a stupid thing!” Ashton huffs.

Calum giggles. “Well, you did go to the first party of the semester…”

Ashton shuts the younger up by biting into his neck. The result is heavenly.

“Cheat!” Calum doesn’t sound happy, but his eyes are giggling. “Are we gonna rut like two fourteen-year-olds or what?”

“I don’t know if I’m ready…”

“Hm?”

Ashton shushes Calum with a kiss. They align their dicks and rut against one another until they’re both spent.

“Can’t move,” Calum whines when Ashton tries to shove him off.

“Let’s clean our cum off, and head to my place.”

 

///

 

After Ashton oh-so-romantic words, they walk to Calum’s beat-down red Range Rover in their boxers and turn the air-con on to get rid of their excessive water. Ashton lends Calum their right arm as the younger dozes off.

“Is this—”

 _I’m not in love…_ Ashton shakes the thought off. _I barely know this kid._

“… too…” Calum’s words are snored and slurred, indicating he’s still asleep.

“Hey, Cally?” Ashton tries to wake the sleeping beauty up. “Cally, princess…”

Earthy brown meets hazel and Ashton forgets how to will themself to breathe.

“What?” Calum sounds petulant, rubbing at his eyes. “M’sleepy…”

“We gotta head back…” Ashton presses a gentle kiss to Calum’s temple, earning a sleepy giggle from the recipient. “I’ll let you play my Xbox!”

 

Ashton gives instructions to the little flat they’re currently living in, and quickly texts their mum to let her know they have _a_ _guest_ over. They lead Calum right to the basement, where their room is at.

“So, you get the entire basement?” Calum looks impressed. “Nice posters, by the way.”

Ashton smacks the younger with their rucksack. “Shut up, it was a gift from an old friend.”

The poster in question is a semi-nude photo of some male model. Ashton is quick to retaliate by throwing the other onto the bed. Calum lets out an indignant squeal, causing Ashton to giggle.

“Neanderthal!” Calum squeaks a poorly-disguised giggle-scoff as Ashton pretends to nip at their boyfriend—

 _We never made it official_ , Ashton tells themself, settling with a kiss to Calum’s ear instead.

“You’re tickling me,” Calum huffs, voice full of pouts and whines. “I’m gonna get you back for that.”

“Feel free to—”

Ashton lets out a soft _oof!_ sound when they’re suddenly playing bedsheet for the younger, _very_ gifted in the back view, person. They just gaze up into Calum’s vulnerable brown eyes—vulnerable like Calum is _scared_ of the possibility he might fuck shit up.

“I don’t wanna repeat,” Calum speaks softly, words dripping with sadness and laced thick with uncertainty. “I don’t want to.”

“You won’t,” Ashton extends an arm and brushes the younger’s fluffy strand of short curl away from his glistening eye. “You wont, Calum. Clouds always form no matter how long it’s been. We can fight the monsters walking amongst us together.”

The kiss tastes like doubtful hope and melancholic bitterness.

But Ashton likes the kiss more than any of the other kisses they’ve had with _anyone_ , or Calum.

 

///

 

“You know I live across the street from Calum, right?” isn’t the most cheerful ‘hello’ Ashton’s got on a Monday, but they’ll accept it since they know the oddball Michael happens to be.

“Is that something I should consider?” _like when I’m making Calum scream out my name?_

“I’m just saying,” Michael taps at his upper lip when Luke whines from lack of kisses _. Gross_. “His family and mine have been neighbours/friends since before we were born. I know his patterns. We had one summer where we used reflected light—what was I on?” Michael scratches the bottom of his barely-there stubble. “He used to be a party animal. He’d bring someone new nearly every week. He stopped that when… I think you know what happened. Heck, he didn’t date anyone before you.”

“This is my first serious relationship too,” Ashton figures there’s no point of fighting the legality of a romantic relationship if their partner in question’s best friend of his entire life calls the two of them a couple. “I don’t know jackshit ‘bout this shit.”

“You can’t expect someone to teach you,” Michael shrugs, giving Ashton a moment to let that sink in as he kisses a giggly Luke. “A relationship can be experienced only by the members _in_ that partnership. I can’t tell you different ways I can make Luke writhe and tell you that’ll work on Calum.”

“I don’t think I needed to know you can make Luke writhe in the first place…” Ashton complains.

“Go talk to Calum, figure shit out. Oh, break his heart and I’ll break your bones. Luke will help!” Michael smiles gleefully.

 

“Even when I push that bastard away, he still looks out for me,” Calum sighs when Ashton joins him at the ash tree. “I’ll throw my biology textbook at him later.”

“He just loves you,” Ashton pushes Calum onto his back, who just giggles adorably. “Don’t take friends for granted. He did favours for you when you were wallowing in self-hatred for something that wasn’t your fault.”

“I—”

“Unless you strangled your sister with your own hands, Calum Thomas Hood, I won’t tolerate bullshit from you,” Ashton fists their dominant hand in Calum’s grey shirt that’s poking from under the ridden-up uniform top.

“You know I can’t think when you go all sexy on me,” Calum whines.

“That’s kind of the point of trying to distract you,” Ashton chuckles, nuzzling their noses together; Calum just wrinkles his nose in faux-distaste.

“I plead the fifth,” Calum jokes.

“I don’t think you know what that means,” Ashton pecks Calum on the nose before opening their lunchbox.

“You always make hand-and-cheese sandwiches,” Calum rolls his eyes fondly.

“Should I make something else?”

“Wall-and-Calum-and-Ashton sandwich?”

“You aren’t subtle, Calum Hood,” Ashton just scoffs.

“I’m conveying my clear desires with you, Ashy,” Calum takes a bite from Ashton’s criticised sandwich.

 

After lunch, Calum doesn’t have more classes and Ashton isn’t in the mood to torture themself with the Pre-Calculus they decided to take, so they both head to Ashton’s.

“I don’t think you’ll ever beat me,” Calum states confidently as he starts a game.

“My high score is better than yours,” Ashton points out.

“I’ve been practising,” Calum giggles.

 

Since Ashton is a sore loser, they only agree to buying their pizzas, but still withholds kisses from Calum for ten minutes. After ten minutes, Calum’s sad face physically makes them unwell, so they kiss to a grinning, triumphant Calum’s pouty lips.

“I have you wrapped around my finger,” Calum giggles just as their pizzas arrive.

“Oh, hush. No one’s eating you out tonight if you keep up with the attitude,” Ashton huffs, slapping a twenty and a ten to the delivery person.

“I’ll used my vibrator,” Calum huffs.

“I’ll break your vibrator if you think using a vibrator in my presence is okay. Wait, why do you have a vibrator in my place?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Calum winks.

“Nope, I’ll just punish you for being a bad pup,” Ashton smirks.

“Ooh, pet play,” Calum takes a bite out of Ashton’s slice of pepperoni pizza and moans exaggeratedly. “Figuratively speaking, since I’m a good boy, what kind of punishment are we talking about?”

“Things you wouldn’t imagine,” Ashton replies, pretending to bite at Calum’s nose before finishing his pizza slice. “Let’s eat before we do anything else. We need the energy!”

 

Calum whimpers when his ass meets the semi-rough surface of the sofa-bed in Ashton’s room. Ashton, noting that, adds to the pressure—quite literally—and rests their dominant forearm across Calum’s throat. A certain reaction indicates what they wished to find out.

“Baby boy sure loves being manhandled by daddy, doesn’t he?” Ashton purrs out. “Look at your pathetic little cock chubbing up from my hand squeezing your pretty little neck. So easy.”

A soft whimper resonates.

“What’s that?” Ashton undoes Calum’s skinny jeans with their left hand; a moan and a nod, signalling they can go further. Ashton pulls both the jeans and the lacy G-strings down at the same time, marvelling at the sight of bubbling slit.

“See,” Ashton starts, slowly stroking Calum, thumbing at the slit on every second upstroke. “There are more than one or two ways to torture someone.”

“Wouldn’t I want to know,” Calum snickers, quickly reprimanded by a sharp slap to the inside of those (thick) thighs.

“Cally, princess,” Ashton admonishes. “You aren’t in the place to be a bitch right now.”

“What’s daddy gonna do?” Calum bats his eyes innocently.

 

Ashton returns to their room to see a glaring, writhing Calum after gathering the box that’s been labelled as ‘DO NOT TOUCH’ and been stored in the shed.

“You shouldn’t ask such things, Cally,” Ashton hums, dropping the box, and forcing it to open the poorly-covered contents. “Are you in the mood for red or white?”

“I don’t fucking care,” Calum seethes, his twitching cock saying he’s very interested in the current flow of things.

“See,” Ashton takes the red cat-o’-nine-tails out and lashes it across Calum’s left thigh for the measure; the cuffed person just moans. “When I get mad, I tend to… restrain the source of my anger and try to discipline them…”

“I thought I was your first boyfriend?” Calum narrows his eyes.

“One-offs, Calum. I know a local teen BDSM club,” Ashton replies smoothly. “I think you like the feel of the leather, yeah?” they strike the whip across Calum’s other thigh this time. “Such a nice sound your skin provides, princess… did you know that bad animals get whipped by their owners?”

Calum’s eyes follow as Ashton drags the tails from Calum’s kiss-bitten lips, to his chest, and down to where his erect cock lies. A dark laugher escapes from Ashton’s lips.

“You have to pay for you what you did, pretty princess,” Ashton whispers, lips eliciting poorly-contained moans.

It doesn’t take long before Ashton finds a translucent pink cock ring and puts it on Calum’s cock. The poor cuffed person whines, but they both know Calum can’t do anything about it.

That Calum’s completely at Ashton’s mercy.

“I think, my princess,” Ashton presents a nine-inch vibrator to Calum’s lustful eyes. “You like being punished.

 

Ashton always found control is a major key for them to stay sane. They watch Calum’s face contort from pleasure that will not end, but rather, stay drilling him until Ashton deems it enough. Before long, five minutes pass, and Ashton pulls the ring off, but keeps the toy stationed.

“Fuck!” Calum mewls, his thighs squeezing together as the cuffs keep him on the sofa-bed. “You really are a masochist.”

“I think you have a thing for pain, princess, or you’d be complaining or telling me the colour is red,” Ashton refutes, a deliberate thumb rubbing at the bubbling tip. “Something tells me you trained _yourself_ so you can get hard so soon after the last orgasm.”

“Maybe I have a _huge_ thing for pain, daddy,” Calum uses a sultry tone that nearly convinces Ashton it’s a great idea to unbind Calum and see how good their princess can be. “Fuck, I can feel it again… _daddy_ …”

It’s a pretty sight, Ashton deduces, seeing Calum’s pretty face twist in such way as pleasure rips through his entire body, a violent spasm ripping down his spine from the force of his orgasm. His eyes stay open, just barely, and shows Ashton a look they sure as fuck won’t forget.

“I think you’re doing well, baby boy,” Ashton purrs, removing the cuffs only from Calum’s ankles to cross them behind their back, thighs bracketing their waist. “One more, and I’ll let you sleep.”

Calum sounds blissed out like the time Ashton fingered him in the school supply room when they enter his still-quivering walls. They can’t help but growl like an animal, like they’re _possessive_ of _Calum_ , before starting to thrust harshly into the younger’s abused prostate. Calum lets out a mantra of _‘please, daddy’_ and _‘oh God!_ ’ as Ashton ploughs into the same angle until they reach their climax together.

“I’m glad you never gave up on me,” Calum giggles a statement after Ashton frees his hands.

“I’m glad you didn’t push me away,” _I love you_.

 

///

 

“I know,” Michael says grimly when they sit next to each other in Pre-Calculus. “I know about you and Calum’s… situation.”

“I don’t think we ever hid the fact that we’re dating,” Ashton tries to brush it off gently.

“Ashton, I’ve been in love with Luke since we were in Year 7,” Michael hisses, sure as fuck making a great usage out of the fact that there are ten minutes between classes. “I can recognise the behavioural patterns of someone who loves another.”

“Are you taking psych or something? I feel like a case study,” Ashton hisses back.

“I’m just being a good friend to both of you,” Michael raises his hands in a surrendering motion. “Ask him about _the summer_.”

 

///

 

“Michael suggested I ask you about the summer,” Ashton mentions casually as they watch Calum light up a blunt in the basement.

“Oh,” Calum wrinkles his nose as he stares into the corner of the sofa-bed far from where they’re sat.

“Why did he say that? I already know you lost your sister,” Ashton narrows their eyes.

“Probably because I did stupid things leading up to that moment,” Calum laughs tastelessly. “See, I was a troubled kid, or maybe I was just _lost_. Not gonna lie, I experimented a lot and smoked pot that was probably half-coke or half-speed. Something. I liked escaping the reality where I was just an insecure little boy with closeted feelings. Mali knew where this was headed, but maybe she saw the good in me. She let me be my stupid self until we had an argument. I said that she’s being stupid and treating me like a child. It was raining that night.” Calum’s expression changes to something Ashton’s never seen on someone, but he can tell what it is—absolute grief and sorrow. “She crashed the car because she was distracted, Ash. You said I can’t fault myself because I didn’t directly cause her death, but I feel like I did! I don’t care if people think that’s the survivor’s guilt, because it _is_ the survivor’s guilt!”

“Cally,” Ashton wraps their arms around Calum’s shaking shoulders, just as they take the blunt and put it in the ash tray. Ignoring the growing wet spot on their shirt, they continue with their little speech. “Shitty things happen to great people so they can become greater people. We grow up reading superheroes with super-tragic backstories, yeah?” Ashton grins as Calum looks up, locking their gazes. “You’re my superhero, Calum. Don’t let anyone make you believe otherwise.

“Can I be Ryan Reynolds?”

“Why?”

“Nothing is as tragic as agreeing to be that shitty Green Lantern,” Calum giggles.

“You’re horrible,” Ashton suppresses an eye-rolling.

“Michael wanted you to know the complete, unfiltered story so you can say it, you know,” Calum’s curve ball sure does hit Ashton in their stomach.

“Say what?”

“Say it, so I can say I love you back, you moron,” Calum giggles, their lips a kiss-breadth apart.

“I don’t think I’m encouraged to say the words when I’m being called a moron,” Ashton jokes.

“If it makes you feel better,” Ashton is already grinning. “You’re _my_ moron.”

“In that case,” Ashton whispers against Calum’s so-fucking-kissable lips. “I love you, Calum. So fucking much, it scares me.”

“I love you too, even though I already said it,” Calum whispers back, sealing the promise with a proper kiss.

 

///

 

“I think it’s a good idea if you talked to Michael and Luke again,” Ashton suggest mid-pashing, garnering a very loud and distinct scoff. “They are still your friends, Cally. They want you to communicate with them.”

“Then why didn’t they approach me since the summer?” Calum snarls.

“Because it was up to you to reconnoitre, not them,” Ashton nuzzles their noses together. “You were in a very, very bad place, and they honoured your wishes.”

“… not all the clouds turn into storm clouds,” Calum sighs. “When do you want me to talk to them?”

“Whenever you feel comfortable enough,” Ashton chuckles.

“I live across the little neighbourhood street from Michael, I can just climb the secret ladder up to his room. Fingers crossed he isn’t eating Luke out,” Calum looks proper scared.

“I don’t think I want to know when or how many times that happened,” Ashton grimaces.

 

Ashton ends up falling asleep with a very warm and cuddly Calum curled up against them, and when they wake up, he sees the most adorable sight ever.

Calum, probably unaware, has his thumb close to his lips like he was sucking onto it, and his face is scrunched up in a way that suggests he’s dreaming. The best part of this is that Calum’s hand is _still_ holding onto Ashton, like they remember before drifting off to sleep.

 _I don’t want this to end_ , Ashton prays silently. _But how long before my luck runs out?_

 

Ashton sees the golden rays of the sun shifting into orange-red until blue-black replaces the warmth. The stars decorate the night sky and that’s when their sleeping beauty wakes up.

“How long did I nap?” Calum yawns around his words, and Ashton just giggles, pressing a kiss on top of Calum’s messily growing curls. “Ashy, I asked you a question!”

“And I don’t think I like your bratty tone, princess,” Ashton replies.

“I’ll be your naughty girl,” Calum pushes Ashton’s back into the fluffy, thin cotton blankets Ashton has on their sofa-bed, reminding them that they were too lazy to put anything on, and Calum was on the same page. “I like it when you get _excited_ to have me _on top of you_.”

“That was the worst thing I ever heard in my life,” Ashton giggles.

“Obviously not, if you’re laughing at it,” Calum counters, properly straddling Ashton’s waist. “I think I deserve a slow, lazy Saturday morning sex since you laughed at me.”

“You always think you deserve slow, lazy Saturday morning sex sessions,” Ashton kindly reminds their boyfriend.

Calum gives his signature petulant pout Ashton can’t say no to.

“You’re incorrigible,” Ashton giggles, smacking Calum’s butt.

“Hey!” Calum whine, arching his back to rub at his sore spot. “You aren’t nice, Mx. Irwin.”

“Not when it concerns any part of your ass, I’m not,” Ashton replies truthfully. “Speaking of, put it to good use, yeah, princess?”

Calum dissolves into giggling as he rolls his hips, garnering moans from both parties until Ashton deems enough. They grab the almost-empty lube bottle and drizzles it onto himself. They just love the way Calum’s face twists when they start pushing in, that tiny gasp _their boyfriend_ punches out of his lungs once Ashton’s fully sheathed.

 _I’m so fucking whipped for Calum, and I don’t want a way out_ , Ashton states inside his head.

“Mm, I love how you feel better inside me without any prep,” Calum purrs, grappling for Ashton’s hand and interlocking their fingers together. “Fuck, not fair!” he whines when Ashton aims a well-angled thrust into Calum’s prostate, causing him to topple forward. “You’re a dick.”

“I am what I eat,” Ashton winks, soon flipping them over.

Ashton ignores the indignant squeals Calum lets out, they both know he’s a huge brat, and snaps their hips forward, until they’re both spent.

“I love you so fucking much, you bratty little thing,” Ashton promises, kissing each of Calum’s knuckles.

“I love you too, even though you sometimes make me feel like I’m floating with the clouds,” Calum whispers back.

 

///

 

“When I said ‘go reconnoitre with Michael and Luke’, I didn’t mean drag me along so I have to miss my appointment with reruns of _Supernatural_ ,” Ashton groans as he ignores the pointed stares the mentioned couple give him.

“You’re gonna be here for me to squeeze the blood out of if anything goes wrong,” Calum states adamantly.

“Remind me why I love you?”

“Reminding can happen later, this is _my_ house,” Michael intercepts, earning an elbowing from his boyfriend. “Sorry, my parents’ house.”

“You did what I asked,” Calum starts. “You didn’t tell this bonehead the truth about me.”

“I’m a what now?”

“We’ve been friends since diaper days, Cal, I’d do most things for you,” Michael smirks. “I’m glad you listen to the bonehead.”

“I’m right here?”

“What do you mean, ‘most things’?” Luke giggles, burying his face into Michael’s shoulder, which isn’t something anyone expects from a person who’s just over 180cm in height.

“Right after we got together, like, official and stuff,” Michael stage-whispers, catching Ashton’s curious eyes. “I accidentally FaceTime called him whilst you were blowing me.”

“Oh, that explains why Calum refused to come over to your house for a bit,” Luke giggles louder.

“And I’m still traumatised by it,” Calum groans, suddenly turning towards Ashton and kissing them roughly. “I demand treatment.”

“I think we should discuss our preference of having roleplay-sex somewhere more private,” Ashton comments. “Unless those bozos already know.”

“Trust me, there isn’t a single thing I don’t know about Calum,” Michael reassures. “Other than what he prefers during sex, of course. He’s my best man, but I don’t wanna even think about that.”

“Good to know I gross you out,” Calum jibes.

“Ditto,” Michael sticks his tongue out.

 

They go out into the backyard and have a little picnic. Ashton thinks it’s cute that Calum is drooling onto his shoulder as Michael plays with Luke’s hair.

“You know the saying ‘the calm before the storm’?” Michael’s voice startles Ashton.

“What are you implying, Michael?”

“Calum isn’t the most stable person on Earth, Ash,” Michael hums. “I know why he keeps his lights on whilst sleeping. Why he tosses and turns so much.”

“Nightmares,” Ashton nods. “Is that what you’re on about?”

“I’m talking about survivor’s guilt and PTSD, but that works too,” Michael’s fingertips caress Luke’s freckled nose. “I know you two have had sleepovers, and you know about the nightmares, but Ashton Irwin, not even you can make Calum’s monster stop chasing him.”

 

///

 

“Michael tells me there’s something I ought to know,” Ashton leans against the doorframe upon arrival.

“You know I have nightmares,” Calum sighs.

“And I also fully know that you decide how much about your nightmares you tell me,” Ashton sits next to Calum and covers his hands with their own. “Trust me?”

“It’s cliché but I keep reliving the night my sister died,” Calum fidgets with his thumbs under the dome Ashton’s hands created. “I didn’t tell you I was there at the hospital when Mali took her last breath.” Ashton relocate a hand to place it on Calum’s shaking back. “She was scratched up so bad, Ashton. And her last words were asking me to tell our parents about what I was hiding.”

“What were you hiding?”

“That I’ve become the monster I was running away from,” wetness touches the back of Ashton’s hand. Ashton just tilts Calum’s tears away, tasting the bitter melancholy. “I failed everyone.”

“If we never made mistakes, we wouldn’t learn,” Ashton reminds their boyfriend. “If _you_ didn’t make a mistake, we wouldn’t have met.”

“I’d be an even more miserable bitch without you,” Calum hums.

“You’re already a bitch,” Ashton rolls their eyes.

“Your bitch,” Calum corrects Ashton with a giggle, which they reply with a swift kiss on the cheek.

 

///

 

“It’s kinda disgusting to see my best friend swap saliva in this manner, you know…” Michael comments in lieu of a normal greeting when he arrives in Calum’s room. “I still have your spare key.”

“I can see that,” Calum groans, pulling away from a protesting Ashton. “What are we doing?”

“Couple’s game night,” Michael announces like it’s obvious. “If I recall correctly, Calum should have a few board games lying somewhere.”

 

What Michael forgot to mention is that there’s alcohol involved. Luke’s a giggling mess by the end of two runs around Monopoly. Calum’s cheeks are red. And Michael? That sod is just grinning so he shouldn’t be that far off. Ashton thinks red is a cute colour on Calum, especially on his cheeks. Wait, maybe his _other_ cheeks. He wants to squish those other cheeks and make them red.

“Ash, roll the dii already,” Calum reminds them.

“I wanna play with your cheeks,” Ashton giggles, already advancing on an unsuspecting Calum.

“There are others around…” Calum huffs as he’s pulled forward.

“I didn’t classify _which_ cheeks,” Ashton feels their cheeks flushing.

“You didn’t have to,” Michael hollers, already dragging Luke to the direction of the guest room.

“You don’t wanna do this,” Calum hiccoughs. “We’re both— _hic!—_ not sober.”

“You don’t wanna do this?”

“I want to,” Calum shakes his head. “But I don’t want you to wake up thinking I only gave in ‘cause I was drunk.”

“You’re the most illogically logic drunk person ever,” Ashton giggles.

And the room spins.

 

///

 

“In their defense, Ashton drank four cans of beer in a span of an hour,” is not the best thing to wake up to when Ashton’s head is pounding, but at least his boyfriend is defending him.

“Whatever you say, Cal. Looks like your lover is awake and not merry-go-round happy,” Michael’s words have a distinct smirk. “Also, I might need more Vaseline.”

“I have long taught myself not to ask,” Calum sighs. “Morning, babe.”

“Like you never used Vaseline yourself!” Ashton laughs when Michael throws the middle finger at his best friend on his way out.

“Best friends are pain in the ass, don’t get one,” Calum advises. “What’s up?”

“Can’t promise I won’t,” Ashton makes grabby hands until Calum lowers his body and nuzzles their noses together. “My head is killing me.”

“Here’s some ibuprofen,” Calum reaches for a small container and a glass of water. “And we can do _supplementary_ actions.”

“Hm?” Ashton knows where this is headed. Pun sort of intended.

“Studies show strong enough orgasms can cure certain pains,” Calum purrs, an expert hand already working on Ashton’s dick. “I think the area a hangover causes pain counts too.”

 

They both aren’t new to this. They both party and sometimes wake up with splitting hangovers.

Ashton isn’t used to someone blowing them to get rid of the painkiller though. They aren’t used to having their eyes screwed shut as Calum has a mouthful of their cock, moaning around it to help them come faster. They can’t help but moan softly, one hand fisting in their boyfriend’s curling hair.

“Fuck,” Ashton breathes out as they come, grip tightening on Calum’s hair. “Remind me to have you stay at my place the night I have my next birthday.”

“Mm, I don’t think I can say no to that,” Calum giggles, a smudge of Ashton’s cum still present on the corner of his lips.

 

///

 

“I’ll let you know that I hate my best friend,” Calum sounds _very_ upset that Ashton walked in on him setting the decorations up.

“Michael though turnabout’s a fair play since you ruined _his_ surprise with Luke,” Ashton giggles. “I’m surprised you haven’t whipped it out yet.”

“It’s been so long since we were last here,” Calum hums.

“Look at this tree; so big and strong, like our relationship.”

The ash tree that was basically the marking place of the birth of their relationship is still somehow in the park their secondary school owns. Ashton leans against the base of the tree.

“Do you want me to re-enact it step by step? Should I bump into you?” Ashton supplies.

“No, you asshat,” Calum snorts. “I was supposed to have the letters hanging from the branches so you’d read them and say ‘yes’.”

“I’m saying yes regardless, but I’m changing my last name to yours.”

“Why?”

“So our children can have your name, not mine, Cal,” Ashton deadpans.

“You’re such a weirdo, Ashton Fletcher Hood.”

“At least I’m _your_ weirdo,” Ashton extends his hand.

“You got that right,” Calum giggles, sliding the ring on.


End file.
